Eric and Calleigh:Parents
by csi681
Summary: What happens when Eric and Calleigh have to care for some one else than themselves.T to be safe
1. Changes

Eric and Calleigh had been working together for a very long time now. They assisted in another labs case which lasted days which during they hadn't slept a wink. Once they closed the case they went out for a drink and drank a little too much. They ended up having a one night stand. Ever since then things have not been the same.

Calleigh was in Firearms and was holding the feeling to puke she hasn't felt so right the last couple of days. And trust me it didn't go unnoticed. Eric then just walked in to get some results.

E: Do you have the results on the Wilkons family Murder

C:Yeah just finished them here you go

Eric flipped through the file that calleigh handed him. Then he noticed how she looked.

E: Calleigh are you ok you look like hell

C:Well thanks(sarcastically) but ill be ok I think I just have a touch of the flu. I'm going to see the doctor tomorrow if I don't feel better

E:ok well I hope you feel better Ill see you later

C:k thanks eric

The next day calleigh still didnt feel better so she told Horatio that she was going to the doctors.

: Wee let me pull some blood for test

C: k

Dr. Haven: ok let me get the needle

Dr. Haven pulled the blood and sent it off to the lab.

Dr. Haven: Ok I have your results you be surprised how many people come in thinking that they have the flu and actually are pregnant

C:excuse me

Dr. Haven: well congratulations Mrs. Duquesne you are pregnant you about 1 month along

C: thanks(she said confused)

Dr. Havens walked out to give calleigh time to think .

C :( talking to herself) I'm pregnant. I am pregnant with Eric Delko's baby just great couldn't be better (she said sarcastically and with no feeling.)


	2. Acceptance

One of Eric's old college buddies just died and he was at his house and he heard a knock. He wondered who was there he didn't expect anyone.

E: Calleigh

C: I am so sorry I heard about your friend I don't know what to say

E: Hey why don't you come in and Calleigh

C: yeah

E: thanks

C: anytime Calleigh and Eric than move over to the couch. Eric just sits there and stares at Calleigh.

E: I want my friend back I just lost an old one and I lost you too the truth is I NEED our friendship back

C: I'm still here E: We need to talk about what happened. I think that is the only way we can get past this

C: Eric it was a mistake it shouldn't have happened any of it

E: What if I don't believe that

C: Eric...Calleigh's sentence was stopped when Eric's lips stopped on hers.

C: I'm Pregnant

E: What

C: I found out about a week ago I'm so sorry

Eric just walked out

She just sat there thinking that maybe she should have told him that in a better way.

ABOUT 30 MIN LATER....Calleigh just thought that she should stay there and wait for him to get home. Then she heard the door crack open.

E: Your still here

C: yeah I thought we should talk

E: yeah we should Eric walked over to Calleigh who sat on the couch.

E: So... a baby

C: yep

E: I never really thought of having kids of my own

C: Great so you don't want kids and I don't know if I do maybe we should just get rid of it and forget about all of this

E: No I said I never thought of having kids not that I didn't want any

C: you know if we do this the lab will find out

E: Yeah I know

C: So what do we do know

E: you know the saying one day at a time

C: I should get going

E: you sure

C: yeah it's late

As Calleigh walked out...

E: Hey Cal

C: yeah

I'm glad this happened

C: I think I am too

E: Ok drive safe and you mean a lot to me

C: Oh I'm kind of fond of you too (sarcastically)

E: oh well of course

C: Ill see you later

E: bye

And with that Calleigh left

The next day Calleigh had this feeling that she had to tell Horatio the truth because she cared about his opinion about the situation so today she was determined to talk to him. Horatio heard his office door crack open.

H: May I help you mam

C: Um...Can we talk about a person matter

H: sure what do you have on your mind?

C: I have a problem or not I don't know

H: What is it?

C: I'm Pregnant

H: wow who's the father?

C: Eric

H: When did u guys get together?

C: we didn't really we were I don't know

H: thank u for telling me

C: It probably would have came out anyway

H: Have you told Eric yet

C: Yeah he was thrilled

H: Why don't you seem that thrilled?

C: I'm having a bastard child with a guy I work with and I actually want the kid

H: Of course you do u care about people you deserve a child

C: I don't know but Eric is getting a little too excited

H: Eric loves kids you know I'm actually surprised he doesn't have kids

C: I know with all the "dating" he does

H: funny

C: I should get back to work I have a lot of work to do

H: k

As Calleigh was walking out....

H: Calleigh

C: yeah

H: congratulations

C: thanks


	3. Sleep Depraved

About 8 months later....Calleigh and Eric got married. Calleigh had just given birth to a baby girl 8 lbs. and 5 oz. Calleigh and Eric wanted to practice having a baby so they got a dachshund named Abby. She is black and gold and looks like a Doberman pincher. She is so cute because she has taken a shine to Eric. Calleigh didn't like her that much cause on the 1st night Calleigh found Eric and Abby in the bed together with no room for Calleigh. So Calleigh slept on the couch. Ever since then Calleigh has hated the dog. They were thinking of baby names still.

E: What about Abby

C: No you are not naming our baby after a dog

E: fine

Calleigh looked over at Eric

C: what r u thinking about

E: a name that is between both of ours

C: Yeah no

E: Wait what about Emily

C: Emily

E: Yeah

C: I like it

C: Do you like it Emily

Em: Smiles

It has been a week since Emilie has been home and it has been horrible she cries all the time. They finally started putting ear plugs in at night. Calleigh only had like 3 more weeks until she went back to work. Eric goes back to work today.

In the break room....H: welcome back Eric

E: Thanks H

H: anytime

Horatio walks out

N: Ok so show me the baby

Eric pulls out the picture

E: I made that

Natalia laughed

N: you loving it

E: most of the time except for the nights

N: It will get better soon

E: I hope or I swear Ill more into the garage

N: yeah but she sure is cute

E: I know it's like a little Calleigh

N: ok well I have to get back to work

E: yeah I do have to leave

Eric and Calleigh about to go to bed....E: Finally one nice sleep

C: You can say that again

E: I know do you only want to have one kid

E: what brought this along?

C: I don't know I just have been thinking about it lately

E: I don't know I sort of do but not know I mean Emilie is only 1 and she's still a baby but another one sounds good

C: Yeah you're right I think if we do try to have kids again I only want two kids

E: Having one kid is perfect for me

C: God you're such a suck up

E: so

C: So I love you

E: I know you do

C: Good night

E: Hey cal

C: yeah

E: I love you too

Calleigh kisses him one more time before sniggling up with him till they fall asleep

E: good night


	4. Homeruns

Emilie has grown a little lately and is starting to try to walk. Calleigh went all through the house and double checked the house to make sure the house was fully baby proofed. Eric has been having thoughts about having another child but hasn't shared them with Calleigh just yet. Emilie was only one and a half and was having a hard time with attention right now. Calleigh and Eric have been worried that Emilie believes she's not getting enough attention lately due to them both working. Eric and Calleigh had just woken up and was about to get ready for the day.

E: I'm going to go wake Emilie up now

C: Okay I'm going to go start breakfast

Eric walked into the nursery to find Emilie wide awake sitting in her crib sucking on her hand.

E: Hows my baby (saying it in a funny voice)

EM Dada

Eric picks her up and kisses her on her cheek and takes her to Calleigh and his room.

E(taking to Emilie):See I know how much you would like a mini you but momma I think is a little skeptical on the subject so be extra good and show her how much she loves and wants another baby.

EM: Me cute

Eric laughs

E: You're unbelievable cute (Eric says between butterfly kisses on Emilie's stomach)

Calleigh walks in

C: What are you two doing?

Em: Me doin nottin

C (smirks): of course not beautiful he since we don't have to work today I was thinking we can send Emilie over to my dad's place for the night and we can have some alone time I don't think we've had that in the last few months

E: I'd like that a lot (kisses he passionately and had)

C: Wow already trying to get to first base

Eric laughs

E: Well maybe by tonight Ill have some homeruns

C: Maybe depends

E Depends on what

C: If I can get Emilie ready and sent off in time for there to even be one homerun

Eric looks down at Emilie: See ya later let's get you ready

Calleigh laughs

C: Right (sarcastically)

E (pecks Calleigh lips): Be right back

C: K, love you

E: love you too

Later that night:

Calleigh and Eric were kissing and suddenly Eric said

E: I want another baby

C: What

E: I want us to have another baby

C: Eric

E: Come on we have the money and Emilie is the cutest thing I just want another one

C: Eric I don't know

E: Why

C: you really want to go through waking up in the middle of the night and diaper duty

E: yes

C: Can we just see where it goes and if I get **** great if not we still have Emilie

E: alright that's all I'm asking

C: ok come on your really dampering on the mood

E laughing while going back to kissing Calleigh) K

Next day:

(In Eric and Calleigh kitchen)

C: im going to go pick up Emilie

E: k hurry back

C: yea sure

Eric and Calleigh peck lips

At Dukes:

Calleigh knocks on the door

D: hey lampchop

C: hey daddy where my baby

D: Hold on, Emilie!

Emilie comes running down the hall

E: yea

C: hey beautiful

Calleigh picks Emilie up

C: how was your guy's night?

D: she was an angel except she kept saying something about having a brother or sister

C: oh Eric must have told her that he's having this big deal about wanting another baby

D: you don't want another one lampchop

C: I don't know I mean I love Emilie but on the other hand

D: yea I know

C: bye daddy (pecks him on the check)

D: Bye lampchop

Calleigh heads home to talk to Eric about this baby ordeal


	5. Fights

Calleigh walks into her and Eric's house

C: Eric I'm back

E: hey babe (pecks her on the cheek)

C: Can u go put Emilie up for her nap and then can we talk

E: sure (picks up Emile and looks at her) Hey beautiful Whose a good baby

Em: dada

Eric walks back into the living room

E: what did you want to talk about?

C: I don't want a baby

E: what why

C: I love Emile but she is still a handful

E: Cal that is why you have me

C: Can we please just drop this

E: No because it isn't about Emilie y u don't want a baby it's because of something else

C: fine I just don't want another baby with you

E: what

Calleigh storms off

The next morning

Calleigh wakes up in her room by herself she put her robe on and got up and walked into the kitchen to find a note

Had to leave for work early -Eric

Calleigh know he didn't really have to leave work early. It was because of what he said.

At the lab

E: hey H thanks for letting me come in early today

H: you welcome anytime but can I ask why

E: There is just a lot of tension at home

H: If you don't mind what about

E: babies

H: Calleighs Pregnant

E: No it was about having another baby if you mind I don't really want to talk about it I'm going to start on my case load

Eric walks away from Horatio


End file.
